1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to belts supporting the back for carpentry and more particularly to carpentry belts that incorporate a form fitting lumbosacral support. More particularly the present invention is a rigid belt design that gives a form fitted lumbosacral support and is tapered to accept leather looped carpenter""s pouches which the ends of the belt slip through also the tapered ends increases the carpenter""s range of motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low back pain is still one of the major health hazards in the U.S. Improper lifting; heavy lifting, repetitive work stress all can lead to back injury. Rigid belts provides good support with a form fitted lumbosacral pad but has shown that it restricts range of motion. The present invention is directed at improving on the rigid belt by tapering the belt down on both sides to free up a workers range of motion. This will also make the leather belt able to accept loop carpenter""s pouches. The rigid support belt will hold the full pouches more securely then a flexible belt and direct the load of the pouches more evenly throughout the belt. The carpenter""s belt has snaps built in for suspenders to aid in weight distribution. With this improved design carpenters 30 will be able to have the rigid former fitted lumbosacral support while lifting and also now have freedom of motion not otherwise had in rigid support belt.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,395 to Silverstolpe 35 et. al. discloses a fireman""s back brace including a lumbar spinal support composed of flame retardant materials. But does not taper to accept carpenter""s looped pouches nor is it a rigid support, nor does it support the sacrum.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,706 to Keer et al. a belt with lumbar support has pouch support strap located on the belt laterally, pouch support straps located on the belt laterally disposed on opposite sides of the lumbar support for receiving any one of a plurality of interchangeable pockets. This belt is tapered but not enough back to accept carpenter""s looped pouches and also decreases range of motion. Also it has elastic panels which turns away from a true rigid belt design will decrease in distributing the load of the pouches through out the belt. Also it does not support the sacrum by extending caudoly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,527 to Trumpower et al. a belt uses a snaplock assembly for the tool or equipment receiver. This belt is not tapered to receive looped pouches would restrict range of motion also is not high and low enough in back for good lumbar/sacral support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,409 to Cetrone et al. the belt width is only 1{fraction (9/16)}xe2x80x3 not wide enough for good lumbosacral padded support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,274 to Glover et al. is a flexible belt that does have a lumbar and sacral pad. But does not taper to accept looped leather carpenter""s pouches, or have snaps attached for suspenders to aid in weight distribution. Therefore it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support that can accept carpenter""s looped pouches that can limit back stress during lifting of heavy objects, and that has snaps for suspenders to aid in weight distribution. The course of a carpenter""s operations in this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects and advantages through a new useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements. At reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of lumbosacral support belts, the present invention is an improved carpenter""s belt. This belt provides lumbosacral support for a carpenter while the carpenter is performing carpenter duties. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support, and with end sections to accept looped carpenter pouches which the ends of the belt slip through, and with snaps built in for suspenders to aid in weight distribution giving increased range of motion to a rigid belt.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support and end sections to accept looped carpenter pouches and built-in snaps to attach suspenders for improved weight distribution.
It is therefore an additional object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support and end sections to accept looped carpenter pouches which has all of the advantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support that is durable and reliable.
Still, another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support having end sections to accept looped carpenter pouches and corresponding Velcro strips on the pouches and belt to stop the pouches from moving.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved carpenter""s belt with lumbosacral support to improve the range of motion of the carpenter while still supplying rigid lumbosacral support.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of the novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularly in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiment of the invention. The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of this invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.